


Grazioso

by gadaursan



Series: Heroic Clam Squad [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, aka the big exposition dump on how this works before I write better oneshots, centipeder is not here for complicated relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadaursan/pseuds/gadaursan
Summary: Deku encounters a questionable individual at Sir Nighteye's funeral, and the rest of the Nighteye Agency aren't happy about that.





	Grazioso

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no idea what I'll do with this bc I haven't used my writing muscles properly for a long time. As the first of the collection, this is a bit more exposition heavy to tell you what exactly the Vongola are doing in a setting like BNHA.

Deku would openly admit that he hadn't exactly attended a funeral service before, but he understood most of the proceedings to not make a fool of himself. As a student who had worked with Sir Nighteye up until his passing, Deku was allowed to attend the wake along with the other students who took part in the Shie Hassaikai Raid.

For the most part, he stayed close to the other students, but at some point they had all drifted off to their own conversations, so now he was alone along the wall of the funeral hall. To tell the truth, Deku wasn't eager to talk to anyone at the funeral, except maybe All Might, who had promised to show up, but so far his mentor was nowhere to be seen, perhaps to avoid talking to anyone who might have questions about his retirement.

"Excuse me," a soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. "May I sit here?"

One look up, and Deku was gaping. A man with brown locks and eyes towered over him, pointing at the vacant chairs set along the wall. For something as plain as a black suit, the man wore it with regal grace. Deku couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Yeah, I-" Deku stumbled over his words. "Uh, I mean, sure! No one's sitting here!"

The man didn't seem all that bothered by his stuttering and took the chair beside his while Deku shifted nervously in his own seat. He knew nothing about this man, but he knew fully well that there was a gap in status between them. The real question here was why this man had sought company with him of all people when there was everyone else from the office and Sir Nighteye's family.

As the man settled down, Deku caught the glint of a chain connecting two rings on the man's right hand. He didn't get a chance to look more closely at the rings when the man hid them under his other hand.

"Say," The man asked, drawing Deku's attention away from his hands. "You used to work for Sir Nighteye, didn't you?"

"I did," Deku answered more easily. "I was an intern at the Nighteye Agency up until… that happened."

"I see," The man's expression was unreadable. "I swear I've seen you somewhere. I think it was on TV?"

"Oh, yeah, TV. I was part of the UA School Festival a few months ago."

"That's right," A winsome smile. "You're Midoriya Izuku. My colleagues were rooting for you during your matches when it was airing. Quite the thrill it was."

"Oh, er… thanks…" Deku fought the flush of pink creeping to his face from the praise. "Um, I didn't catch your name?"

"Sawada… Ieyasu," The man said after a pause. "I was a close acquaintance of Sir Nighteye. He's helped me and my colleagues on a few cases, and we're grateful for his advice."

So Sir Nighteye had friends outside of hero work, Deku observed. Not that he ever thought Sir Nighteye had no social life, but the man was a hardline professional. Throughout his entire internship, he rarely spoke about anything outside of hero work, not even his friendship with All Might.

"I guess this wasn't how I expected to see him again," Sawada sighed sadly, his eyes drifting to the stern unflinching gaze of Nighteye's portrait. "We had plans together, but I guess one thing happened after the other."

"I'm… I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Sawada."

"Thank you, but I guess I should have expected this. We used to joke about who would die sooner, given our professions. It was more amusing when he stopped looking that far ahead."

Deku was tempted to ask what Sawada did for a living, but he held his tongue. This was a funeral, not a networking social. And he had an inkling that Sawada was a person who wouldn't be forthcoming about such a question anyways.

"I suppose with the way things are," Sawada continued. "You probably won't be continuing that internship anymore, are you?"

"No, I guess I won't be," Izuku agreed. "This recent case was… especially dangerous."

"Well, when organized crime is involved, casualties are to be expected," The other man noted, his voice growing taut. "I'm sure the people responsible will have what's coming to them."

And those people have, Deku wanted to say, recalling the moment he brought Overhaul low with Eri's help. But such details weren't part of the public statement.

"Yeah," agreement was all he could do. "The Pro Heroes will deal with them, like they always do."

"Trust in your seniors," Sawada smiled serenely. "That's very good."

And then the conversation eventually drifted from there as they watched the other guests file into the hall. Soon the ceremony started, and Deku rejoined his classmates in the far back of the hall. Sawada was nowhere to be found while the chants were spoken, and All Might, who came right at the last moment, had Deku's full attention for the rest of the evening.

Deku hadn't realized it until after he was walking out of the hall with the other students, that he had been so captivated by this Sawada Ieyasu. There was a feeling he couldn't shake when he listened to the man speak in a way that demanded attention, even if it wasn't brazen.

He hadn't felt this kind of aura since, well, since Overhaul.

-oOo-

Today was Deku's last day at the Nighteye Agency, so he had been asked to come in to clean up his things. Coincidentally, Mirio was in to pack his things the same day, so they took the shuttle there together.

Just as they were about to turn in their nameplates, a deep cough caught their attention. Centipeder was staring straight at them from his open office door.

"Togata, Midoriya. A word, please."

Deku exchanged uneasy glances with Mirio but entered the office without complaints. Just as they stepped in, they saw Bubble Girl close the door behind them away from prying eyes and ears. She exchanged a nod with Centipeder, who directed his gaze back to the two boys.

"It's sad to see the two of you go," the hero began. "But always know that our doors are always open to you if either of you wish to find work in the future."

"Thank you very much for the offer, Centipeder," Izuku bowed. "I'll, uh… think about it when the time comes again."

"Same for me," Mirio joined in. "But that's not what you wanted to talk to us about, wasn't it?"

Centipeder confirmed his suspicions. "I have questions regarding an individual you may have spoken to at Sir Nighteye's funeral the other day."

Mirio tipped his head to the side, perplexed. "What did he look like?"

"A man with brown hair, and golden eyes."

The boy sunk deep into thought, and Deku himself tried to remember such a person as well. None of the guests at the funeral matched that description, but after a while, he did remember someone rather unusual.

"There was a guy who talked to me," Deku spoke eventually. "But I don't remember his eyes being gold. He definitely had brown hair though, and I think he wore two rings with a chain on his right hand. I think his name was Sawada Ieyasu."

"Oh, him?" said Mirio. "Yeah, I met someone like that, too."

"What did this… Sawada ask you about?" Centipeder went straight for the heart of the matter. "And what did you tell him? Deku?"

"He, uh…" Deku tried to remember. "He asked me how my internship went. I only said whatever the authorities said I could share with anyone outside of the operation, so I didn't mention my fight with Overhaul or Eri."

"Good answer," Centipeder nodded approvingly, and a small part of Deku glowed at the fact he was taking his teachings to heart.

"And Togata?"

"We talked about school and stuff, but then he asked what it felt to be shot by that… bullet. I didn’t quite know what to say, so he laughed and left."

Togata's response made both Centipeder and Bubble Girl bristle, and Deku understood why. The public statement said nothing Mirio's condition. How would a man outside of that operation know about Mirio being shot and losing his Quirk?

"Togata, Midoriya," Centipede said hesitantly, his voice grown tight. "I would advise you forget that encounter ever happened."

"What? Why?"

"That man is a powerful individual," Centipede voice fell into a rumble. "He's a Vongola."

"Vongola…?" Deku repeated the name under his breath. He's heard of it before, but only in passing, since most of his focus had primarily been on Japanese heroes. Vongola, if he remembered correctly, meant "clam" in Italian. So… the mafia?

Bubble Girl could see his confusion and stepped in. "You know how the Shie Hassaikai was a yakuza organization, right?"

"Yeah, one that tried to reform so they could stay operational and avoid being shut down like all the other clans," Deku repeated what he had remembered in his own notes. "So the Vongola were like that, but from Italy?"

"That's right," Bubble Girl nodded approvingly of Deku's deduction. "The Vongola were one of the most powerful mafia families, true kings of the underground, if you will."

"So, what changed?"

"They're now one of the leading Pro Hero organization in charge of operations in Europe, mainly Italy," Centipeder said, with a hint of derision. "Although I'd be hesitant to say they're Pro Heroes."

"And why's that?"

"It's a… delicate situation," Bubble Girl chose her words carefully. "Ever since their family gained a new leader, they've done everything they can to distance themselves from their mafia roots. These days, they assist Hero Associations worldwide in taking down organized crime."

Such a story wasn't hard to believe. Deku has heard of villains who have reformed and become upstanding citizens, even Pro Heroes themselves. But if Centipeder and Bubble Girl's uneasiness meant anything, the Vongola probably weren't exactly all that heroic, being former mafioso and all.

"So…" Deku asked. "Sir Nighteye was friends with them?"

"Yes," Centipeder sounded reluctant. "He was especially good friends with several members of that organization, including their current boss. It helps that said boss is Japanese himself."

"Must have been a lot of work for Nighteye, keeping good relations," Mirio noted. "But… I don't see the problem behind them wanting to know more about what led to his death."

"The problem here was what business he had with talking to the two of you and why," The Pro Hero chided them. "One of their people approached you two to get information out of you, one way or another."

"But I didn't say anything to answer him," Mirio's expression grew troubled. "I… I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"No, you did the best you could," Centipeder reassured the young hero. "If the person who talked to you was who I think he is, even if you lied or withheld information, he would have seen right through you."

"Is that his Quirk?" Deku asked. "Reading body movements? Or detecting lies?"

"We don't know," Bubble Girl replied. "The Vongola are as nebulous as any other criminal organization. Each member's Quirks are kept from the public, as are their identities. Only higher ups in the Hero Associations are privy to that knowledge. And of course, Sir Nighteye himself."

"Anyways, the Vongola usually respect Nighteye's privacy and generally don't interact with our employees unless something important has happened," Centipeder brought them back on topic. "Questioning the two of you about the Shie Hassaikai and Sir Nighteye's death rather than Pro Heroes like Bubble Girl and myself is a concern."

"So…" Mirio rubbed his chin in thought. "They were doing something that they probably don't want the Pro Heroes to know about?"

"That's what we suspect is happening," Bubble Girl nodded. "The Vongola might be planning something that could violate heroic conduct. Whether it's because of their mission or a personal vendetta on Sir Nigtheye's behalf, we don't know just yet."

"Anything we should do about it, then?"

"No," Centipeder's word was final. "This will be left to the Pro Heroes. You boys still have school and training to deal with, so like I said, forget this encounter ever happened. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," the two boys spoke in unison, and they were excused.

The journey back to campus was silent. Deku could see that Mirio was lost in his own thoughts, likely thinking of what was to happen now that he no longer had his Quirk, and how the school was going to deal with this development. Not wanting to bother his senior, Deku cracked open his notebook and began writing down everything he remembered Centipeder telling him about Vongola.

Vongola, Deku mulled over the name over and over as he drew Sawada's ring from memory.

This was for future reference, he reminded himself, or not. Perhaps he had always carried a fascination with criminal organizations as well as heroic ones, or he was interested in how exactly a Japanese man came to lead the powerful mafia family and turn it into a pro-Hero organization.

He just wanted to know more.

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a bunch of one-shots unless I get inspiration to write something longer and more coherent. Most of it will probably self indulgent with crack ideas that my sister and I came up with.


End file.
